Munchausen
by OtakuSushi
Summary: A sequel to addicted. Kenny is drugging Kyle to get attention. Dark, twisted romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I guess this would be considered a sequel to "Addicted" I wrote a few months back, with just a few subtle variations. Also, I realize its actually "Munchhausen by proxy" and not just general Munchhausen, but, that seemed way to long to put as a title to me. **

* * *

A gentle breeze brushed the hair from my face, I looked down, to see if it had disturbed the small bundle nestled into my arms, but no, he still lay in my lap, unmoving, the only sound coming from him being that of his soft breath as it escaped his lips. I petted his hair, again he didn't move, just laid there. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw him tense up for just a moment.

A few yards, away a couple of housewives passed in front of my view, they were whispering quietly to themselves, whispering about how "sweet" and "adorable" it was that the McCormick child was looking after his redheaded friend, carrying him around everywhere, bringing food to him, almost like how a mother cat would nurse it's kitten back to health. What they couldn't see was the true sickness of our relationship. It was less like a mother cat nursing a kitten, and more like a wolf, keeping it's prey alive for later consumption. Yes, it's true, I wasn't keeping Kyle with me and taking such good care of him so he would get better, I was keeping him with me and taking care of him because it would ensure he would stay exactly the same, never fully healing from his ailment.

To the outside observer it looked as though I had brought the younger redhead to the park because the "fresh air was good for him", and that's what I told people. In actuality I brought him to this, specific park, because it was a known habitat of a flower Kyle was particularly allergic too. Not deathly allergic too, I wouldn't risk him like that. He was just allergic enough that he visibly agitated. He sneezed a bit, but then settled down back into my arms. On a particularly windy day, like today, I knew the flowers would be mixing into the air, making poor little Kyle sneeze himself silly, and yet, everyone would praise me for getting him some nice, fresh air.

Even Kyle himself was unaware of what I was doing to him. Never guessing that the reason I seemed to take such an interest in him, was because I enjoyed the attention and admiration that being associated with him brought. I smirked, petting him once again. He could only suspect, never confirm, that there was something off about his new caretaker. Not that it really mattered, he was safe enough in my arms. As safe as he needed to be.

He started to sniffle, and I decided he'd had enough for one day, if he got too sick people would start to advise me against taking him out, then the once thought kind, considerate Kenny would go to being blatantly defiant and reckless, and I couldn't have that. Of course, I would never put Kyle in any real danger, but never the less, peoples perceptions were everything. I leaned down, whispering into one of his ears.

"Ready to go home?" Kyle made a few soft noises, but whether they were in response to my question, or simply the beginning of a sneeze or sniffle, I wasn't quite sure. I know he doesn't like being stuck alone with me in the small apartment we share, but, it's not really his choice, is it? I wrap the blanket around him tightly, pinning his arms down at his sides, and pick him up bridal style.

"Aw, how cute," I hear some girl, mutter to another. I try to suppress a grin, that's the kind of reaction I look for. I hold him gently, walking to my car and placing him gently in the backseat so he can lay down. I climb into the front seat and drive home, happy with today's outing. In the backseat I hear Kyle squirm about uncomfortably. He doesn't like being wrapped in the blanket, but once again that's something that isn't really his decision.

I bring him inside, laying him down onto the bed gently, he lets out a small disgruntled noise, but settles down onto it quickly enough. I look at the phone, Ike left another voice mail for Kyle. Probably telling him to call him back about something stupid. Really? How is a sick person supposed to call him back? I sigh in frustration, deciding to deal with it another day. For now I just wanted a few minutes of alone time, without being bothered by Kyle or something related to him. I pull a needle out of the desk drawer, filling it up with some medicine and jab it into Kyle's arm, he cringes and lets out a loud yelp.

"Relax," I tell him calmly. "This might hurt a bit, but it'll help you sleep."

"D-don't . . . . need s-sleep . . ." he mutters, fists clenching.

"Yes, you do Kyle. You're very, very sick." I brush some stray hairs away from his eyes, patting his head and pulling the needle out. He breathes a heavy breath, and relaxes back into his previous position. "Goodnight Kyle," I tell him softly, flicking off the light. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**So that was my story, let me know what you think in reviews or messages, I appreciate you all n.n.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark inside, Kenny had just left for school, and I knew I was all alone.

My head felt like it was going to burst open. I had begged Kenny to take me to the doctor before he left for school, he vehemently refused. /Just take you're meds, I already took you there, and quit whining,/ were the only responses I ever got from him.

I was starting to grow suspicious. He said he took me to the doctor, but I don't remember it. He said he let me see my family, but I don't remember it. He even said that I consented to letting him be my gaurdian, and I know I would remember that.

I squirmed a bit under the heavey blankets. I felt so tied down, so trapped. This is not how I wanted to spend my highschool years.

I felt the door swing open, Kenny was coming back inside, I tried to burry myself under the covers. I just didn't want to deal with him right now. He entered our room, I couldn't see him but I felt his eyes on me.

"Kyle," He spoke to me softly. I didn't respond. "I know you're awake," he chuckled, shaking my shoulder a bit. I groaned internally.

"What do you want, Kenny?" I peered out over the covers at him, his face was shadowed in the dim light. He smirked a bit.

"A kiss goodbye," was his simple reply.

"Okay, I'll give you a kiss" - he leaned down all too eagerly - "if you let me call Ike." I finished, starring up at him with a determined look in my eyes. He sighed andput his hand on my forehead.

"I already told ya babe, you can't. He's in school."

"Then when he gets home!" Kenny sighed, exasperated.

"Kyle, you need to stop this." he sounded so tired, like a parent talking to a young child.

"Why?" I wasn't about to give up so easily

"Because you're hurting your brother."

". . . what?"

"Do you think he likes hearing you so sick and ill sounding on the phone?" I started to falter, he looked down at me sympathetically. "If you want . . . I'll see if he can come over in a few days, when you're a bit more . . . lucid." Kenny petted my hair softly, I felt so confused.

"I- I wanna see him now."

"Look at yourself," Kenny said, a tone of haughtiness entering his voice. "You can barely keep your eyes open, you're 'yelling' is softer than a kittens mew, and you haven't showered or eaten a decent meal in days. Is that what you want you're brother to see you like?" His stern voice deterred me, I felt a pang in my heart. Of course I didn't want to object Ike to that but . . . was Kenny really doing his best to keep me safe?

"I-I . . . I miss my brother, Kenny," I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Aw, of course you do, in a few days when you look better, you can see him. Okay?"

I wanted to protest, I wanted to say no, to scream and shout at him, to break the door down and run to my old house. But I couldn't do that, I was too weak, to small, too wrong. In my current state I couldn't do anything.

"Okay," I conceded. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"If you really want, I'll make another appointment with the doctor."

"Please?" he nodded, maybe he was trying to take good care of me after all. I smiled at him weakly.

"I'll go make the call, you just get some rest, okay?" I muttered a thanks and laid back down on the bed, curling up on my side.

Kenny left the room, and after making sure Kyle was asleep made a phone call to Hell's Pass Hospital, where he asked to be put on with someone from the Rehabilitation Center.

"Yes, it's about my boyfriend," he said, sounding as miserable and worried as he could. "He's addicted to drugs, and I think his brother is supplying him."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're almost there, kiddo, just relax," I told Kyle softly, knowing full well he could not hear me. At the moment he was lying in the backseat of my car, sweating feverishly as his body tried to cope with the motley of drugs I had put into his system. Still, I felt the need to comfort him, even if my words never reached his ears.

I had decided to take Kyle to a doctor, not because I wanted them to treat the boy, oh no. I wasn't taking him to the doctor he wanted, I was taking him to a rehabilitation center. I'd brought him here a few times before, each time he was too doped up to understand what was going on around him, I only left him concious enough to recognize that I had brought him to some sort of treatment center.

Recently though, that hadn't been enough. He had started demanding to know why he never remembered any doctors or nurses, why he never seemed to be getting any better. I'd had enough of his questions, I loved this kid far too much to let him ruin our happy life together.

I pulled up to the Rehab center and just sat in the car for a while, listening to Kyles panting and the occasional rustle of a blanket. I watched him in the mirror, all in all he looked better than most times I'd brought him in.

"K-kenny?" his quiet voice broke the silence, albeit feebly.

"What is it, Kyle?" I asked, trying not to let the ounce of annoyance I felt seep into my voice.

"W-where are we?" I watched him in the mirror, he'd managed to get enough strenght to struggle into a propped up position against the door, he looked up at me with reddened eyes, and grimy hair. It'd been a while since I'd given him a bath, it wasn't pertinent, but I might as well do that later while he was awake enough not to drown if left alone for a moment.

"We're at the doctor hun. Go back to sleep, its not time to go in yet." I really didn't want him to go to sleep, I wanted him to stay concious and remember this, unlike the other visits. He shook his head, I grinned.

"I don't w-wanna sleep . . . c-can we go inside? I-it's cold . . ." I fought to roll my eyes in annoyance, he wasn't cold, he was burning up. This was just another one of his attempts to be sneaky, but I never fell for it and it was somewhat impressive that he still tried, more obnoxious than anything though, I was much smarter than him, so his attempts at seeking help from others was always met with disappointment.

"Aw, of course we can, Ky," I looked at the clock, I hadn't really made an appointment or anything, I just didn't like to show up at the same time as I had before, in hopes of getting different doctors and nurses. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. I opened Kyles side of the car and grabbed him and his small bundle of blankets, pulling him out into the wintery air and put him on his feet, he shivered a bit and leaned against my chest, panting.

"Not well enough to walk?" I asked, petting his hair and looking down at him with a sympathetic gave. He shivered again and shook his head, visibly upset by this. "That's okay Ky, I can carry you?"

"I-I wanna walk by m-mys-self," he was so stupidly insistant. I knew very well he could not walk on his own, being carried really was the best thing for him.

"Kyle, you-"

"Let me try!" His sudden outburst shocked down at him, I didn't know he still had so much defiance in him, I wanted to smash it out immediantly, I wanted him to be mine, just mine. I loved this little brat so much, and all he did was complain. I felt him tremble and I realized I had tightened my grip on him, the look in his eyes had gone from angry and defiant to fearful. I didn't know if I wanted to comfort him for being scared, or hit him for acting like a brat.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew I'd made a mistake when Kenny's' grip tightened painfully. I tried to push Kenny off of me but my arms were trapped in the blanket, tried to squirm away but he was too strong. He kept a tight hold and refused to let go.

I didn't like the look in his eyes, it seemed . . . evil somehow, like he wanted to hurt me. I looked away from him, biting my lip. His grip on me loosened a bit, but he still kept me pressed against his chest possessively.

"Oh, honey," he chuckled, "you know you can't walk on your own anymore. I'm not trying to be mean, I just . . . wanna keep you safe," I felt his breath on my neck as he nuzzled me affectionately.

I had no choice but to lean against him, my legs were weak, my head groggy, and my whole body felt hot, sweaty, and sore.

". . . I can walk," even my voice sounded pathetic, I hated it. I felt Kenny smile at me patronizingly as he petted my head.

"I thought you just wanted to go inside because you were cold? If you walk, it'll take longer."  
"It feels nice out here, I wanna try," I tried to force my eyes to stay open, I needed to stay awake, needed to be conscious when we saw a doctor. I looked up at him pleadingly, I didn't like to beg but demands never seemed to work. He was silent for some time, starring down at me with that same, calculating expression. He hadn't stopped stroking my hair, when at last he spoke again.

"No, you'll only hurt yourself. Now," he seemed to be speaking more to himself then me as he lifted me up and put me back on the car seat, "I think you need to drink some water before we go inside, you're throat is hoarse." He popped open the glove box and pulled out a water bottle. I starred at it suspiciously, every time Kenny had brought me here he'd pulled out the same water bottle, I'd never seen it leave the car, and it always tasted funny. _I know you're up to something, I know it. _

"Not thirsty," I muttered, hoping he would just drop it.

"Now, now, you need to keep hydrated." He lifted my chin up and put the bottle to my lips, I jerked my head away quickly. He sighed and grabbed my chin again, forcing my head back up. "Kyle, don't act like a child." I growled at him, but it came out sounding more like the pathetic mew of a kitten.

"I'm not a child, I'm an adult, and adults make decisions _for themselves." _I reminded him as I kept trying to pull my head away to no avail, he just rolled his eyes at me and kept my head in place.

"Drink, Kyle." Once again the bottle was forcefully pressed against my mouth, Kenny moved his hand to the back of my neck and forced my head to stay still. I struggled to free my arms from the confines of the blanket, but it was no good, they were trapped at my sides, and Kenny didn't seem too inclined to help me with my struggle.

"No, Kenny!" As soon as my mouth opened he shoved the bottle in and tilted my head back. I felt the water slowly start to poor into my mouth, I held my tongue to prevent the water from pouring down my throat, but some still trickled in despite my efforts. I felt Kenny growl under his breath, he leaned in close to me, his hot breath on my ear as he started to whisper.

"Don't make me play rough with you, my dear. You are weak, and feverish, and need to depend on _me _if you want to stay _healthy. _Now, you're gonna open your mouth, and drink the fucking water, or else you might need a different kind of doctor, got it?" His voice was quiet and dark, threatening. I shuddered, this was the only time Kenny had ever openly threatened me, he squeezed on my neck and I felt my resolve fading.

I opened my mouth and drank the liquid, I felt stupid and pathetic, angry tears burned in my eyes. Kennys grip loosened as he felt me swallow, a grin appearing on his face.

"Good boy," he muttered approvingly, nuzzling my neck momentarily before pulling away. He pulled the bottle back and recapped it, putting it into the glove box again, I starred up at him with worriedly, he'd never been that openly hostile before, I was afraid of what he might do next.

"Kenny . . . . I-I," I tried to find words for what I wanted to say, but my tongue began to feel heavy and I knew my earlier suspicions were correct, the water was drugged. He kissed my forehead - a gesture that almost felt loving - and put me back on my feet.

"Shhh, don't waste your precious voice," he smiled at me, his golden hair brushed across my eyes as he leaned over me, starring down with that beautifully deceptive face of his. "Now, time to go meet the doctor."

_The doctor . . . my one last chance for freedom, I-I need to stay concious, I need to stay awake. I need to get help. _


End file.
